Hands of the clock
by rodeo-duck
Summary: [ShizNat] A different take of sorts, on the confession of both Shizuru and Natsuki.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be.

**A/N:** A case of real life and writers block were a double whammy to this being finished. Hopefully both will take a back seat for a nice long time. Again, any errors are mine and mine alone.

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Even at such close distance, the Kyoto-ben accent was unmistakable. She was pressed up against the bookshelf now, the original game long forgotten and the rest of the party having silently slipped out. 

She didn't say anything, the only response a halfhearted struggle against the other woman's deceptive strength. A hand found its way up her inner thigh and finally coming to rest at her belt buckle, only to start to toy with it.

"Are you nervous?" The voice repeated.

A whimper found its way to the tip of her tongue, wanting to vocalize herself, but her stubborn pride wouldn't allow her to such submission, giving the other woman that sense of satisfaction. Instead she focused her emerald eyes on her captor, daring her to continue.

Again she struggled against her, this time successful. The wolf in her surfaced as she saw Shizuru's expression of surprise in the instant before Natsuki succumbed to her desires and tilted her head just enough to kiss her like she meant it. The kiss caught Shizuru off guard, and she let up just enough for Natsuki to now have Shizuru pinned beneath her.

The switch of position to being the one in control, was too much and too soon. Natsuki could hear her heart pounding in her ears, her mouth dry, a fire that was licking at her insides, and a certain slickness that had not been there before. An almost overwhelming and out of control sense of desire burst from what little control Natsuki may have had. Now it was Natsuki that let her lips hover just over the vast expanse of skin on Shizuru's neck, alighting every nerve in her body to Natsuki's butterfly kisses.

"Are you nervous?" Natsuki mumbled into her ear, getting the response she had hoped for when Shizuru's knees gave just a fraction of an inch. It was however, enough to get Natsuki to refocus her attention to the glimpse of skin where Shizuru's V-neck hinted at her ample cleavage.

Shizuru, for her part was holding up quite well, until Natsuki's hands found where her blouse ended and made quick work of removing the offending item from preventing her hands from further exploration. It was then that Shizuru, having regained control of her hands, abandoned restraint and grabbed a fistful of Natsuki's hair, forcing her to relinquish her self appointed job of claiming Shizuru as hers.

Crimson met jade eyes, both burning with lust and something that was somehow much more elusive and indescribable. In the brief pause before the world exploded behind both pairs of eyelids and the sticky candied lips met the slightly chewed ones for the second time that night, there was a moment in which both knew that this was their confession, the both of them having crossed a line that had always been there but had always acted as if it didn't exist.

Eventually the world stopped spinning long enough for them to be able to catch their breath again; their fingers were intertwined with each other, each of them panting heavily, locked in each other's eyes, each afraid to move or speak for fear of breaking the fragility of the moment.

Neither verbalized the words that were hanging in the air between them, the 'I love you's and the 'You're beautiful's dying somewhere in their throats.

Finally it was Shizuru who broke the initial stillness of the moment, taking Natsuki's intertwined hand with her own, and leading her away from the abandoned glass bottle and the now thoroughly bedraggled bookshelf. She lead her down the hallway, past one – two - three doors on the left, never saying anything as to where she was going. She came to a stop at a simple oak door, and it was only then that Natsuki realized what Shizuru was up to.

She didn't protest, only squeezing the hand in hers a little tighter, and moving close enough to blow a kiss into the shell of the other woman's ear. They entered the threshold of the room; time somehow having lost its importance.

The initial rush and urgency that Natsuki had experienced fizzled out to nothing as Shizuru slowly – oh so slowly - turned to her placing searing kisses and a hot mouth along her jaw line, searching, searching for _something._ She left her marks where she had been, and Natsuki's skin tingled even long after Shizuru found a new uninhabited spot on which to leave her burning kisses.

Natsuki's wandering hands were making Shizuru crazy. She was teasing, testing, wandering, toying with the buttons on her top; making slow, unhurried work of removing the blouse from her shoulders. She inhaled sharply as Natsuki's hands found her ample breasts, and Shizuru found her anxiety simply melting away, Natsuki's teasing hands mapping every inch of skin that became more exposed as the clock ticked the seconds away.

Heartbeat after racing heartbeat passed, their knees soon giving way; finally whispering, 'I love you' against pressed lips, collapsing limb over limb onto the bed, unquestionably intertwined.

She only hoped that when she would awaken the next morning, that she would find that this was not all a dream; that she would be right next to her, breathing deep and slow, a grin on her pretty features.

* * *

Comments, critiques, chocolate chip cookies, and applications for a BETA are all looked forward to. 

And to whom it may concern, there has been simmering for a while, shall we say - a plot bunny - for a continuation of sorts to Natsuki's "Better than Mayo?"

Keep your heads up and on the look out for that one. Making an apperance on in the near future

We now return you to your regularly scheduled program.


End file.
